I See You
by Myfanwy 456
Summary: One-shot - Parce que parfois l'amour demande de gros sacrifices. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de faire le bon choix.


Auteur : Myfanwy

Titre : I see you

Disclaimer : si un jour Rusell T. Davis et la BBC ne veulent plus des personnages, je veux bien les récupérer moi, sans soucis même !

Rating : PG-13

Bêta : Leely37

Note : J'étais tranquillement en train d'écrire l'interlude pour Le Journal de Ianto Jones, quand cette idée m'est tombée dessus. J'écoutais la chanson « I See You » de Mika. Je vous conseil de l'écouter (sur Deezer) pour être bien dans la même ambiance que moi. Je ne m'explique pas cette idée, j'ai juste eu un flash et un besoin viscérale de l'écrire.

* * *

**I See You**

Ianto pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Pitié Jack. Je t'en supplie. Tout mais pas ça. Je t'en prie !

Le jeune homme hurlait au milieu de ses larmes. Il tentait par tous les moyens d'arracher ses liens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Je t'aime bordel ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Ne NOUS fais pas ça ! Jack !

-Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais…

Jack pleurait aussi. Qu'il se taise, par pitié, il n'aurait jamais le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout sinon.

-Jack !

Jack s'approcha du gallois et l'enlaça.

-Je t'aime Ianto. Comme un fou. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne...

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui planta dans le bras l'aiguille qui scellerait leur destin à tous les deux. Ianto s'écroula inconscient.

Jack se laissa tomber à terre et pleura. Il hurla toute sa détresse, toute sa douleur, tout son amour. Jamais il n'avait aimé à ce point. Jamais il n'avait était fou d'une personne au point de faire ce qu'il venait de faire pour lui.

Il lui avait injecté une dose de Retcon pour qu'il oublie tout et retrouve une vie normale, une vie sans mort, une vie sans monstre, une vie sans lui.

Il s'était personnellement arrangé pour faire disparaitre toute trace du passage de Ianto à Torchwood 3. Officiellement il était dans le coma depuis un accident survenu quelques mois auparavant. Jack s'était arrangé pour que les personnes qui le prendraient en charge l'encouragent à avancer, à ne pas chercher dans son passé.

Il détacha son amant. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la voiture. Il avait peu de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille et Jack ne devait plus être là. Il s'était promis de sortir définitivement de sa vie.

oOoOo

_Des années plus tard_

Cela faisait dix ans qu'il avait déposé Ianto dans cet hôpital. Il allait quitter la Terre, mais avant il devait savoir, être sur qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il avait réussi à se tenir loin de lui ces dernières années. Il s'était résolu à ne pas le voir ni à savoir ce qu'il devenait, mais là, c'était la toute dernière fois.

Il s'approcha de la maison, restant derrière un arbre de l'autre coté de la rue. Il était là, toujours aussi beau. Les années lui allait bien. Il ne portait plus son traditionnel costume mais un Jean et un t-shirt blanc. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Jack. Il allait rebrousser chemin quand…

-Jack !! Jack, vient ici !

Le capitaine se figea. Non… C'était impossible qu'il se souvienne et qu'il l'ait reconnu. Il se retourna lentement, et ce qu'il vit le bouleversa.

Un enfant qui devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans sortit de la maison en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Ianto, qui l'enlaça.

-Papa !

Après, toutes ces années, Jack ne pensait pas encore pouvoir souffrir autant. Il se laissait glisser le long de l'arbre derrière lequel il se cachait. Comme ce jour-là, les larmes inondèrent ses joues. Même s'il était persuadé qu'il avait fait le bon choix, il se dit que dans une autre vie, cet enfant aurait pu être le sien. Le sien et celui de Ianto. Cette maison la leur. Il regarda encore une dernière fois son amour faire tourner son fils dans ses bras, heureux. Il n'avait plus sa place ici. Il n'avait plus sa place nulle part.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

Note de fin : je sais qu'il peut y avoir des incohérences par rapport à la série. Prenez juste cette histoire comme ça, sans plus se poser de questions. Merci de l'avoir lue.


End file.
